Un ceniciento no tan encantado
by natalia clow
Summary: RikuxSora yaoi one-shot.El Rey invita a Riku,Sora y kairi a una fiesta llamada San valentín y les dice que tiene que llevar un chocolate con el nombre de la persona que le gusta, dado a esto Riku piensa que a Sora le gusta Kairi, pero estaba equivocado...


**UN CENICIENTO NO TAN ENCANTADO**

Este sol caía intensamente sobre nuestros cuerpos, pero, sin importarnos seguimos tomando el sol. En la comodidad del ensueño, una voz femenina gritó desde el otro lado de la playa haciéndonos llamar la atención.

-¡Riku! ¡Sora!- decía ya casi desairada Kairi.

-¿Qué pasó?-Dijo Riku preocupado ante el tono extraño que Kairi tenía.

-Lo que ha pasado, es que ¡El rey Mickey nos ha invitado a una fiesta!

-¿¡Eh?-Dijo Sora algo desconcertado.- ¿Fiesta? Definitivamente no iré.

-Sora-Dijo con un tono de reproche.-Nos ha invitado el Rey, no es algo que tú puedas decidir si ir o no.

-Pero…Si, si por casualidad nos pone a bailar, ¡Yo… Yo no sé bailar!

Una risa instantánea lleno el aire y tanto Riku como Kairi se sobaban los estómagos dado que la risa les había hecho entumecerlos.

-¿No sabes bailar? ¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédula Kairi, pensando que quizás era una broma.-

-¡NO SE BURLEN! No sé bailar y ¿Qué?- Gritaba mientras hacía un puchero de incomprensión.-

-No te lo tomes a mal.- Trataba de calmarlo Riku, mientras todavía rastros de risa delineaban sus labios.- Es sólo que es increíble que seas capaz de matar monstruos de tamaños colosales y ¡No puedas bailar!

De nuevo al terminar la frase una risa potente golpeaba incesantemente los tímpanos de Sora. Este, algo ofendido había decidido irse, pero Riku lo detuvo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que la risa había provocado.

-Espera, deja que Kairi termine de contarnos.

Sin responder Sora se soltó del agarre de Riku y mirando de reojo a Kairi, dejó que esta terminara de contar.

-Bueno. –Dijo Kairi apagando la risa con autocontrol- El rey dice que esta fiesta es especial y dice que se llama "San Valentín", también dice que no nos preocupemos por llevar ropa formal o esas cosas, que aquello no importa y que la única condición que tiene la fiesta es que tienes que llevar un chocolate con el nombre de la persona que te gusta…

Al querer terminar la frase Riku la interrumpe.

-Pero, a mí no me gusta nadie.

Sora al escuchar eso miró a Riku y algo dentro de sí se sentía confuso, ya que no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse.

-Déjame terminar. Y que si en su defecto no te gusta nadie, que no importa que lleven ese chocolate.

-Entiendo. –Dijo algo meditabundo Riku.- Y bien ¿Dónde conseguimos los chocolates?

-No te preocupes el rey ha mandado algunos con la carta.

Sora miro a Kairi con algo de recelo y la atrajo hacia sí para decirle un secreto.

-Kairi.-susurró débilmente Sora.- ¿Me ayudarías a hacer el chocolate?

Kairi se sorprendió al ver que Sora le pidiera un favor y más de ese estilo. Mirando de reojo a Riku que a pesar de que quería disimular su falta de interés, sus ojos se posaban sobre ellos, Kairi sonrió y dándole un visto bueno, se comprometió a ayudarlo con el chocolate.

Riku después de ver esa escena, sonrió con algo de resignación y se fue a seguir tomando el sol. Sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de la figura de los dos mientras corrían hacía la casa. Mientras les miraba, no pudo evitar notar el rostro de Sora sonrojado y con un suspiro dijo:

-Así que te gusta Kairi ¿Eh?

Y sonriéndose a sí mismo, siguió recostado tratando de mostrar ningún interés.

Kairi, estaba a punto de estallar en un mar de desesperación al ver la torpeza que al parecer que había poseído a Sora. Estaba destruyendo toda la cocina, simplemente preparando unos chocolates.

-Sora, Espera ¡¿Qué haces?

Dijo desesperada mientras Sora, casi estaba quemando la cacerola en donde habían puesto en baño de maría a derretir el chocolate.

-¡Eso no es así!

-Lo siento.

-Déjame a mí.

-Está bien.

Algo resignado, se sentó al lado de la mesa y vio como Kairi rescataba el chocolate que Sora casi arruina.

-Vamos, es solo un chocolate ¿Por qué le pusiste todo el fuego?

-Quería que se derritiera rápido.

-Pero así sólo lo ibas a quemar ¿Sabes? Esto requiere paciencia.

Un suspiro salió de la pequeña decepción de Sora y levantándose salió de la cocina dejando a Kairi cocinando el chocolate.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacía Riku que aún tomaba el sol y sin tener mucho que hacer se fue con él a pasar el rato mientras el chocolate estaba listo.

-Si sigues tomando el sol, te insolaras y yo no te cuidare. –Trataba de sonar responsable y su sonrisa le acompañaba haciendo menos creíble la frase.-

Riku mirando a Sora sólo sonrió y se levanto de la arena.

-No creo que me pase lo mismo que a ti.

-¡Cállate!

Después de gritar hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda a Riku.

Riku mirando aquel acto no pudo resistirse a rodear sus brazos sobre Sora y susurrando en su oído dijo.

-Así que Kairi ya te rechazo ¿Eh?

Sora volteándose, pudo ver de cerca el rostro de Riku y sonrojándose lo empujó.

-¡N…No seas idiota! Ella no me ha rechazado.

Al terminar la frase los ojos de Riku se abrieron y volteando a mirar a otro lado, sonrió y limpiándose la arena, se alejó de caminando hacía la cueva.

-¡Espera Riku! ¿Acaso a ti…?

-No seas idiota. Yo ya lo dije, no me gusta nadie.

Sora mirándolo alejarse, decidió volver a la casa a esperar ahí. Algo dentro de sí se sentía obscuro y pesado, quizás se estaba poniendo enfermo y sin hacerle mucho caso siguió caminando.

-Sora, mira.-Dijo Kairi amablemente al verlo entrar.- Ven, acércate y mira como tiene que quedar el chocolate.

Sora, algo desaminado e inseguro respecto a si hacer el chocolate o no, se acercó lentamente y miro la sustancia espesa que proliferaba el olor más dulce y delicioso que jamás haya olido.

-Realmente se ve bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa Sora mientras veía a Kairi revolverlo.

-Sora, ahora tenemos que esperar a que se enfrié un poco para poder moldearlo ¿Está bien?

-Sí, entendido.

Y Kairi sonriendo se retiró de la cocina dejando a Sora solo. Este algo inquieto se sentó y se puso a mirar por la ventana, aquella bonita tarde, con aquel sol grandioso y aquel mar azul. Se había perdido mirando el paisaje, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y sorprendido se volteó viendo a Kairi que amablemente le estaba invitando a hacer los chocolates.

-Mira Sora, debes cogerlos delicadamente y sobre la mesa empezar a hacer bolitas ¿Entendido?

Moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, Sora se puso en la tarea que Kairi le había encargado. Sus manos se deslizaban delicadamente por la pequeña bolita cremosa que amigablemente bailaba de un lado para el otro, tomando la forma, que aunque no fuera perfecta, quería que tomara Sora.

-Lo estás haciendo perfecto.-Afirmó admirada Kairi al ver que las bolitas no habían sido destruidas en el intento.

-¿No estás siendo demasiado amable? Lo hace fatal.

Dijo Riku que entró inesperadamente y sorprendiendo a Sora hizo que este dañara una bolita que estaba masajeando.

-¡Riku!-Grito molesta Kairi.-Lo está haciendo bien ¿Sabes por qué los está haciendo? Es porque son…

Y antes de que terminara la frase, Sora se lanzo sobre ella y la calló con una mano mientras que con la otra cuidaba los pedazos de bolita que habían quedado en su mano.

-¡Kairi! No digas más.

Riku algo molesto al ver ese acto simplemente sonrió amargadamente y agitando su mano como queriendo decir "era broma" siguió derecho para una de las habitaciones. Al ver como Riku se iba, Sora fue quitando su mano de la boca de Kairi y con un suspiro pesado se recostó en la mesa.

-Kairi, él no tiene porque saberlo ¿Bueno?

-¿Entonces? ¿Para qué haces esto?

-Déjame, simplemente me siento mejor así.

Con una mirada algo seria Kairi le dio la espalda a Sora y este comenzó a trabajar de nuevo en las bolitas de chocolate.

El crepúsculo fue bañando con sus amables colores aquella isla, haciendo que el paisaje fuera más hermoso que siempre. Kairi viendo como se hacía de tarde, comenzó a preparar la cena y dejando a Sora terminando de decorar las bolitas, se puso a cocinar.

-De seguro le gustaran, incluso para algo hecho por ti, se ve rico.

-¡Kairi! –Dijo apenado Sora, mientras que una sonrisa amarga le siguió después del grito.- Seguramente, él no las comerá.

-No seas bobo, en la fiesta de seguro podrás entregárselas.

-Esa maldita fiesta, definitivamente no quiero ir.

-Vamos, no seas bobo. Te prometo que te ayudare a para que no te toque bailar.

-¿En serio?-Dijo con una cara de esperanza ante el posible evite de su humillación.-

-Sí. Si alguien te obliga a bailar, sólo di que soy tu pareja y listo.

-¿Eso funcionara?

-Te lo aseguro.

-Eso espero.

Y terminando de escribir el nombre en las bolitas de chocolate, Sora se paró y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones. En el pasillo sin querer se encontró con Riku, quien le evito sin siquiera mirarle la cara.

-¡Riku!

-…

Al ver la negativa de su respuesta Sora intentó agarrarle del brazo, pero este fácilmente se deshizo de su agarre y siguió caminando. Sora sintiendo algo de ira en su interior se fue por el lado opuesto y colocándose una camiseta, volvió a la cocina para así no tener que volverse a encontrar a Riku.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué le gritaste a Riku ahora?

-No, no es nada. Sólo que es un idiota.

-¿Por?

-Él cree que tú me gusta.

En la última parte de la frase llego Riku y se puso sigilosamente detrás de la puerta y sólo logro escuchar el "Tú me gustas" y algo impactado de que sus sospechas se confirmaran se quedo escuchando.

-¿En serio? Nunca lo imagine, pero la verdad es que no me molesta eso.

-¿No? Pensé que te pondrías a gritar.

-¿Gritar? De felicidad supongo.

-¿Feliz?

Riku siendo incapaz de seguir escuchando como le iban las cosas de bien a Sora con Kairi, se retiró a la habitación y se encerró en ella.

-Claro, no te das cuenta que así es más sencillo para ti.

-No entiendo.

-Claro, los celos lo harán actuar y será todo tuyo.

-No es verdad.

-¿Acaso no lo viste cómo estaba hoy? Se le notaba que estaba celoso.

-¿Tú crees?

-Te lo juro.

Algo desanimado recibió el plato de comida de Kairi y se puso a degustarlo a pesar que en ese momento ese alimento a nada le sabía. La noche llegando le hizo darse cuenta de que ya era hora de dormir y levantándose con algo de pereza se fue al cuarto. Puso su mano sobre la puerta, pero esta no se corría dándole a entender que Riku la había bloqueado desde dentro.

-¡Riku!-Dijo ya histérico Sora.-Abre la puerta.

-Lárgate ¿Por qué no te duermes con Kairi?

-"Sera ridículo"- Pensó.- ¡No seas idiota! Déjame entrar que quiero dormir.

Escuchando como Riku se levantaba a abrir se puso algo nervioso. Y pasando ruidosamente su saliva vio como la puerta se abría. Sora intento hablar pero él se volteo y cerró cualquier oportunidad de hacerlo. Algo desilusionado Sora se fue a dormir, siendo esta tarea algo más difícil de lo normal.

El sueño no fue amable para ninguno. Una piedra pesada se posaba sobre la cabeza de Riku y le impedía dormir, en verdad que molesto que eso estuviera pasando.

La mañana les cogió desprevenidos y los rayos del sol se filtraban por las tablas haciendo que los halos de luz fueran molestos para sus ojos. Un gemido lastimero y perezoso se escucho del lado de Sora quien se desperezaba de aquel tan sueño incomodo.

Riku de reojo le vio levantarse y después con algo de dificultad se levanto y se masajeo la frente. En verdad su estupidez iba a matarlo ¿Qué iba a ganar con ponerse celoso? Y mucho menos con ponerse a hacer un show como el de anoche.

Un suspiro pesado salió de su garganta y se fue a la cocina a desayuno.

-Buenos días Kairi.

-¡Ah! Riku hasta que al fin te dignas a aparecer.

-Sí ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Lo mismo de siempre.

-Ya veo, entonces sírveme dos pescados.

-¿Hambre? Claro, anoche no viniste a comer.

Sentándose algo molesto comenzó a comer y notó que Sora no estaba ahí, pero decidió calmarse y no preguntar.

-Riku es mejor que te aliste que ya nos vamos a la fiesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?

-Sí, es por la noche, pero, el viaje nos hará demorar hasta la noche.

-Ya, entiendo, está bien.

Y todos alistando sus cosas, comenzaron en viaje hacia el palacio de su majestad. Todo el día viajando era algo que cansa a cualquiera y más cuando el ambiente estaba tan tenso. Vislumbrando el palacio del Rey, Riku se fue a despertar a Kairi.

Al aterrizar el Rey Mickey les recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola Riku, Sora, Kairi, pasen por favor.

-Gracias su majestad.

Dejándose guiar por el Rey, entraron en el palacio y se dejaron deslumbrar por la ostentosidad del lugar. Una hermosa lámpara araña colgaba en la mitad del salón y iluminando bella y elegantemente toda la sala. Habían pequeñas lámparas a lado y lado del pasillo dándole un ambiente romántico al lugar.

-Es grandioso- Afirmó sorprendida Kairi ante tanta ostentosidad.-

-Es verdad, es muy bonito.-Dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa en su cara.-

-No se podía esperar menos del Rey.

-Vamos, Riku no digas eso que me avergonzáis. ¡Vamos! Entren y disfruten.

Como si una cadena invisible hubiera sido removida, Kairi se fue corriendo empalagándose de todo aquel ambiente.

-Riku, Sora ¿Podrían darme esos chocolates por favor?

-¿Ah? Sí, claro, tome.

-Gracias.

Y después de eso el Rey Mickey desapareció. Riku y Sora se miraron y entraron al salón.

Una música hermosa se escuchaba y toda la gente estaba bailando en esos instantes. Sora algo apenado, se retiró hacía uno de los balcones que tenía el salón y se quedo tomando algo de aire fresco, mientras veía como Riku era atacado por un montón de muchachitas.

Pasados unos minutos, el Rey Mickey apareció en la mitad de la pista haciendo callar la música, y aclarándose la garganta comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos mis apreciados invitados. Esta noche, como ya la sabrán se llama "San Valentín" y también sé que muchos se preguntaran "¿Por qué el Rey nos mando a traer los chocolates con el nombre de la persona que nos gusta?" Bueno esta noche es la noche de amor y claro el chocolate es el regalo, pero, yo quiero hacer algo especial, algo que no se haga siempre en esta festividad y es, declarar al príncipe y a la princesa del día de San Valentín. Dado esto quiero contarles como se escogerán a estas personas. Si miran, aquí tengo una caja en donde he metido todos los chocolates de los invitados de esta noche, así que sacare uno al alzar y le abriré, entonces, el dueño del chocolate y el nombre que este escrito en el chocolate, serán los nuevos príncipe y princesa del día de San Valentín y tengo una sorpresa para ellos, pero lo haré cuando ya sepamos quienes son ¿Entendido?

Todos en una afirmación contestaron y el sorteo comenzó.

Todos estaban pendientes de la mano del Rey, que había empezado a sacudir los pequeños bombones de la caja y agarrando uno le saco rápidamente.

-Bien, aquí tengo el chocolate ganador.

Todo el mundo miro y algunos suspiros se escucharon al ver que no era su chocolate, pero cuando la gente comenzaba a callarse, se escucho un grito desde el fondo de la sala. Sora temblaba, mientras señalaba el chocolate.

-¡ESO ES MÍO! ¡ESCOGA OTRO SU MAJESTAD!

-Lo siento, pero, así son las reglas, si no querías participar debiste haberme dicho.

Sora temblando de nervios y susto, vio como el Rey abría la bolsita y leyendo el nombre que decía en los chocolates, los grito fuertemente.

-¡Por favor démosle un aplauso a la princesa Sora y al príncipe Riku!

Riku algo desprevenido vio como el Rey decía su nombre mientras le señalaba con la llave espada. Los aplausos ensordecieron los sentidos de Sora, quien no se hallaba ante tal mal trago.

-Vamos, acérquense.

Los dos caminaron hacía el centro del salón con algo de nerviosismo y Sora no era capaz de verle la cara a Riku. Este se lamentaba de a que ahora el supiera de esa manera, que él le gustaba.

-Bien-Dijo animado el Rey.- Esta es la sorpresa para los ganadores.

El Rey señalando a Riku con la llave espada, convierte con un hechizo su ropa en una elegante y hermoso smoking negro. Riku mirando aquel traje se sorprende y sonríe algo apenado hacia el Rey. Volteándose el Rey, señalando a Sora convierte su ropa en un vestido de color blanco muy hermoso. El vestido tenia la espalda abierta y dejaba ver la delicada figura de Sora; su cuello caía hasta los hombros y su falda de cola, con muchos encajes finamente distribuidos, hacía a ver a sora definitivamente muy lindo.

Sora quien se agarraba la falda y no se creía tal acontecimiento, se miraba incrédulo mientras que el Rey Mickey saliendo de la multitud puso a que la música empezara a sonar de nuevo. Sora y Riku en un silencio sepulcral, quedaron en el centro de las parejas que comenzaron a bailar. Riku miraba algo alegre a Sora, quien todavía no se acostumbraba a su "sorpresa". Sora levanto sus ojos buscando así la mirada de Riku y se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que Riku fue el primero en hablar.

-Así que te gusto, eso si no me lo esperaba.

-¡Cá…cállate! –Trataba de sonar sereno, pero estaba totalmente avergonzado.-

-Quiero decirte que no me molesta, porque de hecho, tú también me gustas.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, me gustas, pero pensaba que te gustaba Kairi.

-¿Pero cómo se te puede ocurrir eso?-

-Bueno, pues porque anoche se lo dijiste.

-¿Anoche?

-Sí, mientras hacías los chocolates.

-Eso… Eso no era lo que escuchaste.

-¿A no?

-¡No! Yo sólo estaba diciendo que tú creías que me gustaba Kairi y entones ella dijo que no le molestaba que antes mejor porque tú te pondrías celoso.

Riku sorprendido miraba a Sora que después de explicarse, se había sonrojado bastante. Riku extendió la mano y con una sonrisa le invito a bailar.

-Riku, sabes que no sé bailar.

-Vamos, no te preocupes, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo hago bien.

Con una sonrisa y algo resignado acepto la invitación. La música en verdad invitaba a que deslizaras los pies por el suelo, como si de volar se tratara, pero al parecer los pies de Sora no podrían volar todavía.

-Esto, es algo complicado.

-Lo sé.

-Mentiroso, estás bailando muy bien.

Una risa fue la respuesta a esa afirmación. Y Riku siguió guando a Sora quien torpemente trataba de seguirlo. La mano de Riku bajo lentamente por la espalda descubierta de Sora, quien se estremeció por aquel contacto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada.

La mano se terminó posando sobre las caderas de Sora. En un momento, Riku se detuvo y Sora algo extrañado se quedo mirándolo. Riku metió su mano al bolsillo y de él saco un pequeño chocolate y haciendo que Sora extendiera las manos lo coloco en su palma.

Sora sorprendido por ello miró que el chocolate ponía su nombre y posando sus ojos sobre los de Riku, se quedo estupefacto ante ello.

-Quizás-Dijo pícaramente Riku, quien se acerco a su oído susurrando.- Debí haber colocado en vez de "Sora", "Princesa".

Sora sonrojado le alejó y haciendo un puchero infantil se llevo el chocolate a la boca. Mientras lo saboreaba Riku tomo su rostro y dijo:

-Creo que me he antojado de chocolate.

Y posando sus labios sobre los de Sora, comenzó a besarlo tiernamente. Al comienzo, Riku simplemente dejo sus labios sobre los de Sora y después Sora abrió un poco sus labios para dejar escapar un suspiro, pero Riku aprovecho y profundizo el beso. Sus labios comenzaron a danzar al son de la música, mientras apretaba fuertemente las caderas de Sora contra él. Cuando sus labios se cerraban atrapaban el labio inferior de Sora y al abrirlo atrapaba toda su boca. Aquel dulzor del chocolate que comenzaron a compartir le estaba quemando. Aquel agradable dulzor le estaba quemando la garganta, era algo delicioso. Una corriente le recorrió la espalda mientras sentía el pequeño cuerpo estremecerse bajo su mando. Sintió unos brazos atraparle la espalda y atraerlo más. Se dejó llevar y penetro la lengua de Sora con su lengua, recorriendo toda la pequeña boca de Sora. Delineo su paladar y pasó a saborear su lengua. Poco a poco fue incitando a Sora a que también moviera su lengua también y ahí comenzó aquella lucha despiadada. La lengua de Sora comenzó a delinear los labios de Riku y al entrar saboreaba cada rincón. Las pequeñas manos de Sora comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Riku y entre cada beso, se le escapaba un suspiro.

Las manos de Riku comenzaron a delinear las caderas de Sora y atrayéndolo contra sí, parecía que no podía parar en esta descarada acción.

Separándose un poco, los dos con la respiración agitada, se fueron alejando un poco de la multitud. Escondiéndose en uno de los balcones de salón, se quedaron suspirando un largo rato y viendo aquella magnifica noche, no podían estar más satisfechos.

El día de San Valentín, ese día en el que arriesgas todo dando un chocolate que está lleno de tus sentimientos. Puede que te de miedo, puede que sufras, puede que te duela, pero no deja de ser bello. El dulzor que expresa el chocolate, es el dulzor que el corazón de esa persona significa para ti. No tengas miedo de este día, simplemente ofrécelo todo con amor y resultara que tu amado estará celebrando este día contigo.


End file.
